


Ne jamais souhaiter trop fort

by Saintsoong



Category: Original Work
Genre: France (Country), Magic, Multi, Old Gods, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Witches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintsoong/pseuds/Saintsoong
Summary: (Le titre est susceptible de changer)Les aventures de trois jeunes femmes, vivant en colocation, et partageant le même amour pour la magie.Cet univers est original même s'il y a pas mal de clins d’œils  à d'autres œuvres plus connue. Je me sens plus à l'aise sur AO3 pour poster mais si ça devait prendre de l'ampleur, j'irais sur un autre site plus spécialisés dans les fictions.
Kudos: 2





	Ne jamais souhaiter trop fort

Antoinette se regardait dans le miroir.  
Il n’était encore que sept heures et demie en ce petit matin de mars, et une lueur un peu morne traversait les rideaux légers de l’appartement orienté à l’Est. Elle soupira, espérant que le soleil reviendrait bientôt.  
Elle contempla son corps pâle, un peu trop mince, si l’on exceptait sa poitrine qu’elle jugeait trop ample, au grand dam de ses amies moins bien pourvues qui la jalousaient. Ainsi va l’humanité, l’herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs.  
Elle n’avait pas les hanches pour compenser ou se donner les élégantes courbes en sablier de son amie Ula qui, bien que considérée par certains comme un peu trop ronde, aurait pu passer facilement pour une pin-up à une certaine époque.  
Et ses cheveux… longs certes mais plats à pleurer, vaguement bruns, assortis à ses yeux marron. Dans le grand creuset génétique, elle n’avait hérité ni des belles boucles d’Eulalie, ni de l’épaisse toison blonde d’Ula.  
Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice et son reflet le lui renvoya.  
\- ‘ _Niette_ , le café est prêt! "  
Haussant les épaules et se détournant du miroir, elle enfila son jean, ses Docs et un pull chaussette noir qui la faisait passer pour cadavérique, ce qui lui plaisait bien.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le salon qu’elle partageait avec ses colocataires. Les spots allumés, baignaient le salon d’une belle lumière chaude. C’était sa pièce préférée car sa décoration était née de la rencontre de trois amies très différentes qui y avaient toutes apportées leur touche et leurs goûts.  
Eulalie apportait à table la cafetière de café fort qu’elle appelait magique, bien que simplement remuer ses doigts au dessus en lançant des mots en créole ne comptât pas vraiment pour un sort selon Ula. On ne risquait rien à croire que ça marchait vraiment.

  
Antoinette observa la jeune métis lui servir une généreuse ration de café dans son mug préféré (avec une chouette dessus). Grande et un peu musclée, Eulalie était dynamique en toute circonstance. Elle avait un petit accent des îles délicieux et des traditions hors normes, mais elle avait pris très vite sa place dans son groupe. Eulalie ne s’était jamais habituée aux saisons froides de l’hémisphère Nord. Du coup elle arborait, en plus de ses bottes fourrées, un pantalon de velours côtelé violet et un gros pull de laine à rayures horizontales vert et jaune moutarde. Ces teintes auraient juré sur n’importe qui d’autre, mais sur elle, c’était _charmant_.

  
Tout était charmant chez Eulalie. Tout le monde était gentil avec elle et elle se faisait accoster sans arrêt. De plus, cela ne se limitait pas aux humains ets’étendait au règne animal. Une balade en forêt avec Eulalie la classait immédiatement dans les princesse Disney, celles qui sont aidées par des moineaux et des souris du matin au soir.

  
Un don, disait Ula, qui n’était jamais assez admiré. Une malédiction pour Antoinette qui n’aimait pas vraiment les autres humains, en tout cas en dehors de ses cercles d’amis et de famille.  
Ula grogna un merci de l’autre côté de la table. Comme tous les matins, la jeune femme ronde et blonde était en vrac ce matins. Elle passait ses nuits dans des soirées à l’extérieur et se plaignait inévitablement à chaque réveil de la lumière trop vive de la pièce en avalant des litres de café.

  
Ça c’était l’Ula au saut du lit. Car une fois imbibée de caféine et bien maquillée, elle devenait intarissable.

Ses cheveux blonds coupés en carré plongeant court était en pagaille et elle était avachie sur son siège, perdue dans un long t-shirt _oversized_ orné du texte “NOPE” au dessus du portrait dessiné de Grumpy Cat. Son mug annonçait aussi “NON” en noir sur fond blanc.  
Cela annonçait tout de suite la couleur.  
  
Eulalie, qui se levait et se couchait avec le soleil, n’avait aucun souci d’énergie le matin.  
“ _'Niette_ , tu viens à la cérémonie samedi ?  
On était jeudi, et il lui fallait se décider. Mal à l’aise, Antoinette remua sur son siège et plongea son nez dans son mug pour y trouver une réponse.  
\- J’hésite encore, Lal’, je ne me sens toujours pas à ma place.  
\- Tu es tout à fait à ta place. Il ne te manque plus qu’un déclic et tu trouvera ta voie…  
\- Ça commence à faire longtemps que j’essaie d’appuyer sur le bon levier… je désespère un peu.  
  
Contrairement à Eulalie qui avait une liaison à la Nature évidente depuis l’enfance et Ula qui était née dans une famille ou la sorcellerie faisait partie de l’enseignement, elle n’avait jamais vu la magie qu’à travers les livres, films, séries et maintenant Internet. Même si elle tirait les cartes - comme tout le monde - elle se sentait toujours profondément déconnectée, comme simplement spectatrice.  
\- Tu ne peux pas attendre éternellement qu’un hibou t’apporte une lettre de Poudlard…  
\- Comme si la Magie était aussi facile…” maugréa Ula qui considérait l’œuvre de Rowling comme une mauvaise fiction et une source de problèmes liés au nombre de soi disant sorciers qui faisaient irruptions régulièrement dans les rassemblements et les cercles les plus restreints.  
\- Ce serait quand même plus facile… soupira Antoinette.  
\- Dès qu’on trouve un escalier, promis, on te fais une chambre dessous” plaisanta Eulalie. Devant le regard noir de son amie, elle compléta “on ne sait jamais, ça peut aider pour le hibou…  
Ula râla  
\- Un hibou en plein Toulouse? Pauvre bête.  
La martiniquaise la dévisagea  
\- Tu serais étonnée du nombre d’animaux sauvages qui courent dans les rues la nuit… et je ne parle ni de tes amis, ni des garous…  
\- Et bien écoute, tant que vous ne me ramenez pas un ours…” Ula se leva, et se traina vers sa chambre. “Enfin, sauf s’il est sexy.” conclut elle avant de fermer sa porte.

Eulalie rit de la sortie d’Ula et plongea le nez dans son smoothie végétarien. Morose, Antoinette tartina son pain de beurre salé.  
\- Effectivement, le hibou-lettre serait une meilleure solution. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que de telles choses n’arriveront pas dans ce monde soumis à la gravité et à la décrépitude.  
\- Si en tu rêves suffisamment fort, ça arrivera. Ça fait des années que j’espère rencontrer un aigle assez grand pour me porter et pour pouvoir voler avec lui… je ne désespère pas…  
\- Et tu n’aurais pas peur de te faire becqueter? Mais non, te connaissant tu finira dans le nid des petits à leur faire des mamours.  
Antoinette soupira et Eulalie lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
\- Allez ma citrouillette, haut les cœurs! Plus qu’un jour de cours et c’est le week-end.  
\- Moui…” Antoinette haussa les épaules. “A part votre coven, je n’ai rien de prévu. Je viendrais peut être, juste pour ne pas rester affalée devant l’ordi.  
\- C’est déjà ça! Nous devons fêter l’équinoxe de Printemps. Et je suis sure que Mariam nous aura fait de bons petits gâteaux comme à son habitude… tu sais, ceux que tu aimes avec des pistaches et du miel…  
Antoinette se radoucit à la pensée des spécialités marocaines de leur amie.  
\- D’accord tu m’as convaincue, je viendrais.  
  
Ula sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait revêtu une robe gris perle lui arrivant aux genoux, une veste du même ton et des ballerines.Sa taille était cintrée d’une ceinture dorée.  
Ses cheveux blonds étaient bien lissés et coiffés, sa frange impeccable, et ses lèvres d’un rouge parfait. Comme d’habitude. Elle décrocha son grand manteau de laine gris de créateur, et son écharpe claire ornée d’étoiles d’or et attrapa sa sacoche.  
\- Vous êtes prêtes, les filles?  
Antoinette finit son café d’une traite et se leva, vérifiant une dernière fois dans le petit miroir de l’entrée si elle n’avait rien sur le visage. Elle enfila son blouson de cuir, mis son écharpe et se tourna vers Eulalie qui débarrassait la table. Celle ci leur fit un signe de la main.  
– Oh, partez sans moi les filles, Jules doit passer me prendre en moto…"  
Les deux autres filles sourirent, les yeux plein de sous entendus.  
“ Ne soyez pas jalouses, il adore les promenades en forêt… et on y va dimanche. Je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas nous y accompagner.  
  
Ula détestait la foret et _toutes ces bestioles_ , et Antoinette elle n’avait aucune envie d’être la troisième roue du carrosse. Et elles répondirent en un duo parfait:  
\- Non merci.  
C’était ferme et sans discussion possible. Eulalie le savait avant même d’avoir posé la question, aussi elle se mit à rire.  
\- A toute à l’heure, les filles!  
\- A plus tard Laly, et mets ton casque!  
\- Toujours.  
  
La porte se referma, et Eulalie se mit à fredonner en lavant les mugs ;  
Vivement samedi !


End file.
